rwby_oc_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Kobalt
' Connor Kobalt' is the leader of Team CIEL. He has no memory of his past, when he as only a boy, but as he grew older, he has flashbacks of deaths and suffering around him. He has also beginning to see signs that he is not some mere human Background At the outskirts Of Vale. A woman discovered an destroyed village and a sole survivor. An unconscious child, covered in blood, and laying on a tree, at the outskirts of the village, the child awoke with amnesia, he had no recollection of his parents or his own identity. The woman treated his wounds with medical treatment she was collecting and brought him to an orphanage. Shy and reserved, Connor did not speak to anyone or thank the woman for her kindness, which led one of the workers to question whether or not he had any manners. When one of the orphans declared that his lack of a name was annoying, the woman decided to name him "Connor". Later that night, Connor felt guilty about not thanking the woman, who was on her way to leave, and got out of bed to find her, only to get in trouble with the other wards for being up past his curfew. When they decided to scold him, the woman came and comforts the young boy, just he starts to cry. As he broke down in tears, Connor starts to repeatedly say, "thank you." At the age of 11, living with the woman, who adopted him become his new mother. One day, Connor learns that his mom has been dying from an illness and been keeping this a secret to Connor. There is a cure, but it costs so much, Connor secretly leaves his home and looks for a way to earn money. Months later, at the verge of having enough, Connor took a job to capture a Faunus supporter. That night, he finds the supporter and tries to capture him. Only to be intercepted by an interloper. Connor fatally slashes the stranger with his sword he had been tinkering. The Supporter makes a run for it and when Connor tries to chase him, he notices the attacker face looks familiar. He soon realizes this attacker was non other than his mom. He wonders how did she find him as he tries to save her life. As she bleeds out, Connor cries and cries, before his mother brushes Connor's cheek and smiles. She gives Connor her pendant and closes her eyes. Before Connor resumes to treat her, he hears several sirens coming and Connor has no choice. He takes the pendant and her sword and runs away. For the next few years, Connor has been doing mercenary work and freelancing and roamed around Vale. When he was 17, he was hitching in a ride at an aircraft, where they entered a thunderstorm and a battle between Hunters and the Grimm and the aircraft was caught in the middle. It has been destroyed, but Connor survives as he lands in a lake. In the water, Connor slowly opens his eyes as he sinks in a dark abyss and watch the rain of fire. He closes his eyes, before he opens them, looking fierce. He pounces out of the water, and lands on top of the ground. Behind him were the retreating Hunters and Huntresses and in front of him is a wave of The Grimm. Beowolves charges at Connor and as three of them prepares to cut him down, Connor horizontally cuts them down and kicks one of the their torsos to the wave and charges at the one who was hit. Connor helps the Hunters, who were low on morale and he slaughters enough to inspire them to resume fighting the Grimm. Connor was about to finish an injured Ursa and prepares to finish it off, until he felt a tug by his left sleeve. He turns to see a cub-like Ursa trying to stop him, causing him to think of his mother. The Ursa awakens and growls at Connor, but decides to leave and the young Ursa retreats with the other Grimm as the Hunters closes in. After witnessing his battle, they decided to question him and eventually, asks him if he's interested in enrolling to Beacon and become a Hunter. Appearance Connor is a tall and slim teenager with a rich white tone skin, dark blue hair with long bangs to cover his right face, and silver eyes. His color pattern is cobalt and black. He wears jacket, though he doesn't wear his left sleeve, as he wears his jacket with a hole on his jacket's left hole; black jeans, boots bandanna tied on his right leg,a belt with a buckle that contains his symbol and his right hand has a single glove with two finger-less holes. His most prized possession he possesses his his mother's blue locket his adopted mother gave him. Personality Mainly mellow. Displays a cool, reserved, and serious personality half of the time but doesn't lack a humorous side. He tries to be more looser and not afraid to show his positive side. is the most serious and disciplined out of all Team CIEL. He has a lot of responsibility on his hands, which can sometimes overwhelm him. He's also protective, yet distant to others, and questions his role as a leader or not. He's the most experienced and balanced of the team and demonstrates many important qualities needed in a leader. He does his best to lead the team, but he sometimes second-guesses himself. He holds the guilt within him, but denies it and has a post-traumatic stress disorder, possibly due to his past as ruthless killer and mercenary. Abilities & Powers Connor is a well trained fighter, as he has traveled across the kingdoms and picking up different fighting styles. He also has sharp senses that is almost inhuman, but he normally decides to drop his guard on purpose and seem vulnerable, not wanting to expose himself. Semblance mimicry. When someone's Semblance is active or used against him, Connor can copy the Semblance and use it for his personal gain, though he can't permanently keep someone's Semblance, as it departs when Connor stops using his Semblance. He could also combine other Semblances if the users willingly shares their abilities to him. Connor's main weapons in combat is her two gun-like swords. The Caliber.222 and The HP-Dust Blade: Two gun-like sword that has multiple chambers of different types of attacks. Blades is made of a rare material said to be mined at the highest peak of mountains. Caliber.222 is a tough blade with a cable attached within the hilt and connected the blade and can have the blade use as long range attacks. Its chambers comes with shotgun ammo, explosives, and flamethrower. HP-Dust Blade contains semi-automatic ammo and various chambers of dust to switch abilities to either combine the bullets or leave the bullet attacks neutral. The sword is also twice as fast and stealthy. Though its suggested that Connor is proficient in wielding dual weapons, he prefers to carry one sword and leave the other at home. The sword was obtained when he fatally slashed his mother. Semblance mimicry. When someone's Semblance is active or used against him, Connor can copy the Semblance and use it for his personal gain, though he can't permanently keep someone's Semblance, as it departs when Connor stops using his Semblance. He could also combine other Semblances if the users willingly shares their abilities to him. One of Connor's unique abilities is his right eye glow into a Grimm's eye to identify a Grimm's presence and can spot their location and appearance. Has been unofficially labelled as an Aura ability by Emerson. Connor seems to possess more abilities, but can't access them. gallery RWBY OC Connor.jpg|That moment when you feel like a hero again RWBY OC Connor Denial.jpg|Connor leaving a bouquet as a farewell present. Connor Coulson.png|Back when Connor was Coby Cobalt e1389d138999b8f5e85ab93a74bafca27141d48a_128.png|Connor's Symbol Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:RWBY OC